24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 5: 8:00am-9:00am
| code=5AFF02 | author=Evan Katz | director=Jon Cassar}} Jack and Chloe infiltrate Wayne Palmer's penthouse in hopes of finding a lead to David Palmer's assassination, while Martha tries to convince her husband that she had a conversation with Palmer last night, but her claim is later contradicted. Meanwhile, Cummings's contact, James Nathanson, launches the next phase of his plan at the Ontario Airport where Jack is headed. Episode guide * is assassinated while visiting his brother, Wayne Palmer, to revise his memoirs. * pressures Bill Buchanan to find the person responsible before the Russians come, but refuses to postpone the signing of the arms treaty. * tells Charles about a phone call she got last night from Palmer concerning national security which she thinks might be related to his assassination; Logan promises her to investigate it, but instead tells Walt Cummings that she's suffering from another delusion and he'll do nothing about it. * , a.k.a. Frank Flynn, sits to have breakfast with Diane and Derek Huxley, during which Derek interrogates him; Despite this, Diane assures Jack she trusts him. * Jack is interrupted by a call from Chloe O'Brian, who tells him she's being pursued, after telling him what happened to Michelle and Tony. She insists that it has something to do with him. As he prepares to leave to rendezvous with Chloe, he finds out that Derek has been following him and is forced to take him. After meeting with Chloe, Jack manages to dispatch the 3 operatives, and interrogates their leader, Conrad Haas. After Haas confesses he's the one that killed Palmer, Jack shoots him in cold blood. At CTU, Audrey Raines and Bill Buchanan discuss changes to the security at Logan's retreat, after the assassination of David Palmer. Audrey recommends Bill add more agents to the Delta sector because there's a high probability of infiltration. While Audrey takes a call from Marcy, Edgar Stiles comes in and informs them that he has footage of the security cameras at the building from where the sniper shot Palmer. Edgar tells Buchanan that he's running some filters to clean the image and they'll be able to see who is it in a minute. As they watch the image clear up, they are shocked to see the face of Jack Bauer clearly on the screen, whom they believed to be dead. ]] At the oil refinery in Variel and Topanga, Jack tells Chloe he's being set up for David Palmer's assassination. Chloe tells him to disappear but Jack wants to find out who framed him for Palmer's murder. He asks Chloe to take him to Wayne Palmer's apartment to investigate the crime scene and see if he can figure out who the killers were. Chloe advises against this, telling him that Palmer's apartment will be swarming with all branches of law enforcement investigating the assassination, and they would immediately take him into custody if they found him. Jack then asks her if she can get a schematic of the building, as well as a deployment grid for federal agents, so he can sneak in. Meanwhile, Derek Huxley is still in shock after witnessing Jack murdering Haas. Jack apologizes for what he had to see, but tells him they have to leave. When Derek refuses to go with him, Jack grabs him by the throat and pushes him against the van. Jack says the only reason Derek is conscious is because he doesn't want to carry him and he instructs him to get into the van. As Derek complies, Jack is still and solemn. Back at CTU, Edgar confirms the video of Bauer wasn't doctored. Despite this, Audrey still can't believe it and argues it is impossible. She insists on Bill that they saw when Jack died; he had no pulse or vitals. Moreover, she rebuffs the accusation that Jack is behind the assassination because of the history he shared with Palmer. However, Buchanan presents Audrey with phone logs pulled by Curtis Manning indicating Palmer, Almeida, and Dessler had spoken to Jack before he was supposedly killed. When Audrey still argues why would Jack kill his friends, Curtis says that he probably got scared for some reason and decided he wasn't willing to take the risk. Buchanan concludes they conspired to fake Bauer's death because he was facing the possibility of being handed to the Chinese government. He also tells Audrey that, although he also doesn't want to believe it, they have to deal with the evidence they have. As they talk, Curtis Manning hangs up the phone after a conversation with Adamson, who ran a data recovery program on Almeida's phone records. It indicates that Chloe was also in the same calls with Michelle and Tony, and that she was possibly involved on Jack's fake death as well. Since they haven't been able to reach her, Edgar tells Bill that he wanted to ask Adamson to put a trace on her cell, but Spenser convinced him not to worry about her. Bill then orders Spenser to tell Adamson to trace Chloe's cell: they need to get to her before Jack does. Spenser leaves to do that. Buchanan orders an inter-agency alert on Jack Bauer alerting that he is now the prime suspect in David Palmer's assassination. He wants the warrant to emphasize that Bauer is a former agent, well-trained, and extremely dangerous. Manning reaches for his phone to tell the intelligence community. At the President retreat, Walt Cummings tells President Logan that Martha keeps asking him about Palmer's call. Logan questions to him why would Palmer contact her about something regarding national security. Walt offers to investigate the call, but Logan tells him he needs to focus on the summit. Walt insists telling Logan that presenting Martha with evidence about the call might be a good way to bring her back to reality. Walt tells Logan that the communications office would surely have a recording of Palmer's conversation with Martha if, indeed, it was real. Logan agrees to it and thanks Walt for his effort. At this moment, Logan receives a call from Audrey Raines to inform him that CTU has a suspect in Palmer's assassination. The suspect is Jack Bauer and he's still alive, much to Logan's surprise. Audrey is still shocked that Bauer is alive, while Logan and Cummings asks why Jack would try to kill Palmer. Audrey tells him the possibility of Bauer killing his co-conspirators because his secret was exposed from Palmer to three of his friends. Walt tells him Bauer does have a history of insubordination and erratic behavior. He even brought up his former heroin addiction. Audrey interjects that Bauer has a long history of serving this country. Raines then advises Logan to allow the summit to be postponed, but Logan refuses and orders CTU to find Bauer. Walt asks Logan if he should warn Yuri Suvarov that he's a potential target. However, Logan wants this information limited to people involved in the manhunt for Bauer. Cummings understands and leaves. informs him of the deaths of Haas and his men]] Back at the refinery, a spotter contacts a man named James Nathanson, telling him that Conrad Haas and the other hitmen are dead. The spotter says he last talked to Haas and his men when they were about to move on Bauer and O'Brian. The spotter then offers to put together a team and grab Bauer within 24 hours, but Nathanson tells him that Bauer can be neutralized once CTU has placed him in custody, as the frameup appears to be successful. He then reminds him that they "launch" in less than an hour. While Jack is on the way to the Palmer residence, he inspects the terrorists van and notices their hardware is military grade. He also finds a comm unit in the van that he can use. Meanwhile, Diane Huxley calls him to ask about Derek. Jack asks her where she is, and tells her to continue en route to Los Angeles. He then promises to make arrangements to return Derek to her as soon as possible. She asks him if she can speak to Derek, and Jack hands him the phone. They talk briefly and Derek assures her he's fine. As they approach their destination, Jack tells him to hang up and take cover in the back of the van. Outside, Palmer's apartment, a news reporter from KHGC is reporting about the assassination among a crowd of mourners and spectators. Chloe, Jack, and Derek arrive at the building, but are stopped by a Secret Service agent. He asks Chloe for her credentials. After verifying them, he tells a police officer to let them through. Chloe drives into the underground parking garage and Jack asks her if she can set up a wireless access point and check the deployment of agents in the building. She does and tells him there are 167 agents around, with 25 of them being inside the apartment. Jack tells her this might work to their advantage, since they wouldn't expect him to come here. He then hands Chloe a field comm to use in her ear so they can stay in touch. He then sees an FBI agent approaching a vehicle. Jack leaves the van and approaches him and, after distracting him, he knocks him out to take his clothes and badge. Inside the apartment building, Jack makes his way up to Palmer's penthouse. Chloe informs him that there are people waiting to get inside the elevator at the lobby, but he is unable to stop them. The group of agents, including Thompson, enter the lift, but they don't pay attention to Jack. As he gets out of the elevator, he successfully sneaks by the guards and into the apartment. As he walks towards the room where Palmer was killed, he is shocked to see Palmer's body still there, covered by a sheet. Jack manages to control his anger and gets inside the studio. As Jack turns on the computer, Derek starts asking Chloe questions about him. Although she refuses to answer, she tells him that certain people wanted to kill him to cover up his actions. So he had to give up everything just to stay alive, including his daughter. At the apartment, Jack manages to boot up Palmer's computer and finds an encrypted file. He then gives Chloe the IP address for her to hack in. As he sits down waiting for Chloe, Jack hears someone approaching the room, he takes out his gun and hides. As the man walks in, Jack finds out its Wayne Palmer. Angered, Wayne questions Jack on why he killed his brother. Jack assures him that he didn't kill Palmer and that he would've gladly given his life for him. He then explains that he is being framed and asks Wayne to trust him. When asked how he can do that, Jack offers Wayne his gun, which Wayne takes and raises toward Jack as he slowly sits again. Wayne finally realizes that Jack might be telling the truth, and chooses to assist him. Martha Logan watches the news reporting about Palmer's assassination, and she starts reminiscing to Evelyn Martin about how they met. She tells her how they managed to become friends, even though he and Logan never agreed on their politics. Walt comes in and dismisses Evelyn. He then asks Martha about Palmer's call to investigate it. When he's about to leave, she asks him if Logan still doesn't believe her. Walt refuses to answer and walks away. At Wayne's apartment, Jack asks him if Palmer said anything before being shot. Wayne tells him that David had been distracted ever since he arrived to Los Angeles. Chloe then informs him that the decryption program has finished. As they see the file, Wayne tells him that it's the first chapter of David's memoirs. Wondering why he encrypted it, they start comparing it to the printouts. Back at CTU, Spenser tells Edgar he's having trouble with his security code. As he insists, Edgar gives him Chloe's code. However, when Spenser tries to use it, it tells him that Chloe is already logged in. Edgar goes to check it and notices that Chloe is accessing the system remotely. He informs Bill about it as he runs a trace on her signal, which ultimately puts her at Wayne Palmer's apartment. Bill then calls Secret Service to notify them about Jack's presence. In an alley, a man named Anton Beresch and several men load some weapons into a van and prepare to leave. Beresch receives a call from James Nathanson and informs him that his team is being assembled. Nathanson tells them to contact him when they get close to their target. As Wayne and Jack continue searching through the encrypted document, they find a name and an address written within the text of the memoir: "Chevensky - 16 Transport Way." Chloe confirms that the address is a road that leads to the Ontario Airport and Jack asks her to check out passenger lists for the name. Suddenly, Chloe informs Jack that the agents at the building are shifting their positions and are now heading towards the penthouse. Jack realizes he needs to leave. As he is about to do so, Wayne offers to help, but Jack declines. With Chloe's help, Jack walks out of the apartment, after knocking down one agent. He then sneaks into the elevator, but on his way down, Chloe informs him there are agents waiting in the lobby. Jack walks out on the second floor and decides to take the stairs into the basement. As he gets in the van with Chloe, she informs her that Chevensky is the baggage supervisor at the airport. As they prepare to leave, several agents flood the garage, and Agent Jennings orders Jack and Chloe to surrender. Instead, Chloe drives off without regard to the agents or the barricade blocking the entrance to the parking garage. Agents chase the van, and finally it is blocked by two LAPD cars. As they take Chloe out of the van, they realize Jack has managed to escape. On a street nearby, Jack manages to break the glass from a car. After getting Derek in, he jumpstarts it and they drive away. As Jack and Derek drive away from the scene, he calls Diane and tells her to meet him at the Ontario Airport to pick up Derek. He then apologizes to her for dragging them into everything. Meanwhile, police officers Moreno and Powell take Chloe to Agent Jennings. Jennings gets in touch with Buchanan and tells her Jack has escaped, but that they apprehended Chloe. Buchanan asks him if she was under duress, but he thinks she wasn't. He asks to speak to Chloe, who explains to him that Jack was being framed for Palmer's assassination, and that he is investigating to discover exactly what happened. He assures them that she heard the confession of Palmer's real killer and that his body was in the oil refinery in Variel and Topanga. When Bill asks her more questions, she refuses to answer not wanting to jeopardize Jack. Angered, Bill orders her returned to CTU and placed into custody. Bill also orders Curtis to check the oil refinery to confirm what Chloe said. As Jack drives to the airport, Derek tells him what Chloe said about him. Jack tells him she shouldn't have, but Derek still questions him about why he lied. Jack tells him that once Diane rented him the apartment, he started to feel again what it was to be part of a family, and he believed that he would be able to finally have a second chance at life. He also assures Derek that he really cares about him and his mother. At the President's retreat, Charles meets with Martha and tells her that she doesn't need to worry about Palmer's call. When she starts complaining, he tells her that Palmer was assassinated by an unstable agent and that was all. Martha insists on him listening the tape, and Charles decides to play the recording for her. However, much to her surprise, the conversation seems to be far from what she claims happened. Instead, the call appears to be an innocuous conversation where Palmer invites her and Charles to a fundraising dinner. Martha maintains that this was not the conversation at all, yet Charles insists that the reason she is remembering something different is because she has not been taking her medication, according to what Dr. Hill told him. Crying, she asks him if it might be true and agrees to start taking it again, reluctantly. Back at CTU, Bill and Audrey continue to argue about Jack's innocence. Edgar then informs them that NSA intercepted some chatter that suggests the summit will be attacked within the next 15 minutes. Bill picks up a phone to alert Mike Novick. Nathanson tells Beresch's team that the Russian President is about to arrive, and orders them to maintain radio silence until they have completed their objective. At the retreat, Mike Novick tells Logan about the intel he received from CTU. Despite this, Logan refuses to postpone the summit. Mike tries to convince him to at least alert President Yuri Suvarov about it, but Logan argues that this would diminish the impact of the summit. He then orders Mike to make sure that the law enforcement agencies do everything they can to avoid the threat. Jack and Derek arrive at the airport and, after seeing Diane at the parking lot, Jack tells Derek to go with her. Diane and Derek reunite as Jack walks out of the car. He approaches Diane and tells them that he's been hiding many things, but that he will tell them the truth as soon as he is finished. He gives them the address of CTU and tells them to go there and report what they know. Jack then leaves to follow up on his lead. As Jack walks into the airport, he asks a guard where is the office of the baggage claim supervisor. After being told, he walks towards it until he finds the door. At CTU, Audrey informs Bill that DOD still has the airspace clear for Suvarov's arrival. As they wait for anything to happen, they observe the safe arrival of Russian President Yuri Suvarov and his wife to the site of the summit. Bill concludes that their intel must have been wrong. At the airport, Derek and Diane are waiting at an intersection, when he sees Beresch's team arriving at the airport. Noticing something strange about them, he tells Diane about them. He quickly runs out of the car and inside the airport to warn Jack. Diane tries to stop him, but the officer at the intersection orders her to move her car. As Beresch's men position themselves, Jack manages to find his way to the back office to confront Chevensky. When Jack asks him about Palmer, Chevensky claims to know nothing about it. Jack insists on receiving answers, but is distracted by hearing an explosion outside. At this point, Chevensky manages to ingest a cyanide pill. Jack tries to stop him from swallowing it, but he fails, and Chevensky dies. Outside, Diane is startled as she sees Beresch's van exploding. Meanwhile, inside the airport, Beresch's team storms the terminal and start shooting in the air as the crowd runs around scared. After killing Tanaka and another security guard, Beresch orders everyone to be quiet and indicates that no one will be harmed so long as the President complies with their demands. Derek is unable to do anything and has to drop to the floor to comply with the terrorists. Split screen: Jack hides in an office at the Ontario International Airport. Derek is leaning on the floor of the airport being held hostage by the Russian terrorists. Diane is running to get her son out of the airport panicking as cops prevent her from doing it. Martha Logan is taking her stress pills trying to calm herself down. Charles Logan is preparing to meet with the Russian president. Chloe is being escorted into CTU while Spenser and Edgar watch. The terrorists are watching over the hostages they have caught. Meanwhile, Walt Cummings informs Nathanson that he dealt with Martha Logan by altering the recording of the phone conversation between her and David Palmer, therefore erasing any evidence on his end of his involvement with the terrorists. Nathanson tells Cummings that the airport has been secured, and the President will be notified of their demands soon. '' Memorable quotes * Jack Bauer: The only reason you're still conscious is because I don't want to carry you. * Chloe O'Brian: Relax, he's really good at this. * Wayne Palmer: You son of a bitch! You killed my brother. * Jack Bauer: Mr. Palmer, you know I didn't do that. Whatever evidence they showed you against me has been fabricated. I served your brother for years. I would have gladly given my life for his. He was my friend. * Jack Bauer: You're going to tell me what I want to know, it's just a question of how much you want it to hurt. * Diane Huxley: You gotta tell me right now what the hell is going on here, Frank. * Jack Bauer: My name's not Frank. It's Jack Bauer. * Jack Bauer: I started to believe that a guy like me could get a second chance. * Walt Cummings: The man does have a history of insubordination, irrational behavior, drug addiction.... * Audrey Raines: Jack Bauer has a history of great service to this country! Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * and Jean Smart as First Lady Martha Logan Guest starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Connie Britton as Diane Huxley * Brady Corbet as Derek Huxley * Geraint Wyn Davies as James Nathanson * Sandrine Holt as Evelyn Martin * Jonah Lotan as Spenser Wolff * John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * David Dayan Fisher as Anton Beresch * Matt Battaglia as Agent Jennings Co-starring * Kevin E. West as Spotter * Taras Michael Los as Chevensky * Musashi Alexander as Agent at checkpoint * Kathleen Gati as Anya Suvarov * Elizabeth Espinosa as Field reporter Uncredited * Jerry G. Angelo as Beresch's separatist * Jeff Cadiente as airport cop * Sandi Craig as hostage * Mike Gunther as Moreno * Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer (corpse) * Danny Hebert as Beresch's separatist * Brian Hite as FBI agent * Nick Jameson as Yuri Suvarov * Dustin Meier as airport cop * Chris O'Hara as FBI agent * Mark Radewagen as Agent North * Brian Ruppert as Beresch's separatist * Jimmy N. Roberts as Haas' henchman (corpse) and Powell * Ben Staley as Ibrim * Justin Sundquist as Tanaka and passerby Production staff Background information and notes * This episode features the final appearance of Dennis Haysbert. He only appears as a corpse and his voice is heard in a recording, and he is uncredited. Haysbert appeared in a total of 80 episodes of 24. * Allstate Insurance returned as a sponsor with Haysbert as their spokesperson. * This is the first episode since Day 4: 12:00pm-1:00pm not to feature Tony Almeida. * One of James Nathanson's television screens shows footage of the assassination attempt on Palmer from "Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am." * In press footage playing on Martha Logan's TV, a commentator claims that David Palmer was elected with a 60% plurality. This is a factual error; in elections, a plurality is anything that is less than a majority but still the highest percentage (e.g. a 48% plurality, while of the other two candidates, another earned 40% and another earned 12%). * The IP address from Wayne Palmer's computer is 292.162.12.2, which is not a valid address. The numbers in an IP address have to be between 0 and 255. This is done to protect real IP addresses, the same way "555" is used in phone numbers on tv and movies. * Chloe O'Brian's security access code is "JJ72" and her username is "CHLOE O." * Elizabeth Espinosa's last name is incorrectly spelled "Espinoza" in the closing credits. See also * 8:00am-9:00am (disambiguation) Day 502 502 502